The present invention relates to a sheet-like pack capable of obtaining a beautifying effect by applying on the face, body or the like, and its production and use.
Various cosmetologies capable of exerting a beautifying effect have hitherto been employed in esthetic salons. Particularly, with respect to a pack to be applied on the face, body or the like, a large number of techniques capable of exerting an effect of removing stain on the skin and an effect of firming the skin have been suggested. Among these techniques, a thermal pack for generating heat by applying gypsum on the skin has become very popular because of its significant effect of beautifying the skin and firming the flabby skin as well as relaxing effect of making persons comfortable.
However, a conventional thermal pack was not necessarily satisfactorily in view of convenience because water is mixed with gypsum immediately before applying on the skin. That is, the thermal pack had a drawback that gypsum is immediately solidified when it is not mixed with water immediately before applying on the skin, thereby making it difficult to smoothly apply on the skin. Also it has a drawback that considerably skilled art is required to apply gypsum dissolved in water on the uneven portion such as face or the like so that it is impossible for salesman to easily apply to subjects at a shop front where cosmetics are sold and for users to apply to themselves. Uniform application on the skin gives partial oppressive sensation and uniform heat generation. In some case, troubles such as low-temperature burn injury are likely to occur.
The present invention has been made in light of these circumstances and an object thereof is to provide a sheet-like pack, which can be applied on the face, body or the like very easily, thereby obtaining a proper thermal pack effect, and its production and use.
To attain the object described above, the sheet-like pack of the present invention has the following constitution. That is, it is a sheet-like pack comprising a plurality of sheets, which is obtained by laying said sheets one upon another and cutting into a predetermined shape, said sheet comprising gypsum and a sheet-like substrate impregnated with said gypsum. The sheet-like pack may be in a shape of the face.
The sheet-like pack of the present invention can be produced by impregnating a sheet-like substrate with a treating agent containing gypsum; subjecting to a heat treatment at a temperature within a range from 60 to 120xc2x0 C.; laying a plurality of heat-treated sheets one upon another; and cutting into a predetermined shape.
The method of using the sheet-like pack of the present invention is characterized by impregnating a sheet-like pack with water, said sheet-like pack comprising a plurality of sheets, which is obtained by laying said sheets one upon another and cutting into a predetermined shape, said sheet comprising gypsum and a sheet-like substrate impregnated with said gypsum; applying said sheet-like pack on a predetermined portion where a cosmetic composition is applied; and removing said sheet-like pack solidified after a lapse of a predetermined time from said predetermined portion.